PORTRET ARTYSTY
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie.Autor:Armariel.Jak Fastred Fairbairn z Greenholmu poznał Elanor Gamgee.


Paste your document here...

** PORTRET ARTYSTY**

**Armariel**

Minęło już sporo czasu od kiedy ostatnio odwiedził Wieże, ale Fastred był ciekaw nowego nabytku swego dziadka. Stary hobbit był bowiem zbieraczem sztuki i posiadał wiele obrazów, rysunków i rzeźb, pościąganych stąd i owąd. Ojciec Fastreda czasami mruczał, że dziadek na starość zdurniał. _To niezbyt miłe takie rzeczy wygadywać o własnym ojcu._ Łajała go matka.

_Ale to prawda. Jaki hobbit zbierałby stare obrazki i wszelkiego rodzaju inne śmiecie? _

_Bogaty, i nie mający wiele do roboty, jak podejrzewam. _

_Cóż, przynajmniej nie włóczył się jak ten stary Baggins, zabijając smoki i tym podobne, bo nie mógłbym spojrzeć w oczy przyjaciołom. Niech mnie, jeśli mój własny syn nie ma tego po nim. Gdyby się tylko ożenił i ustatkował. Ma przecież już 38 lat. Najwyższy czas, żeby ożenić tego łobuza. _

_Myślałam, że był wpatrzony w Iris Mayhew? _

_Też tak myślałem, kiedyś, ale znajomy powiedział mi, że go widziano parę dni temu z tą dziewczyną Bridgewatera. Zdaje się, że nie może się zdecydować. _

_Po prostu daj mu czas, kochanie. Jest jeszcze młody, i dość przystojny. Wiesz, jak dziewczęta z nim flirtują, a on nie jest tak niegrzeczny, żeby powiedzieć im, żeby go zostawiły w spokoju. _

_Ha! Oczywiście, że nie jest. _

_A Iris jeszcze nie jest pełnoletnia, wiesz przecież no, i nie są zaręczeni… _

I tak to szło.

Fastred lepiej dogadywał się ze swym dziadkiem niż z rodzicami. Przynajmniej starzec nie namawiał go ciągle do małżeństwa.

Zatrzymał się i spojrzał w górę na wieżę Elostirion, gdzie mieszkał jego dziadek i, gdzie trzymał swoją imponującą bibliotekę i kolekcję sztuki. Przypomniał sobie opowieści jak dawno temu złożono tu palantir Elendila, aby można było wspiąć się na wieżę i spoglądać z jej szczytu na Błogosławione Królestwo. Lecz palantir zabrano stąd lata temu, kiedy ostatni elfowie opuszczali Śródziemie. Żałował, że nie zdążył go ujrzeć, ale wówczas był jeszcze małym dzieckiem i nawet nie wiedział o jego istnieniu.

Wieża była biała, wysmukła i bardzo piękna, i zawsze cieszyło go wspinanie się na szczyt. Rodzice nigdy by z nim nie poszli. Woleli trzymać nogi mocno oparte na ziemi, jak lubili powtarzać.

- Ach, tu jesteś, mój chłopcze. – Andres Fairbairn powiedział ze spiralnych schodów prowadzących na pierwsze piętro wieży. – Widziałem cię na drodze z okna galerii. Chcesz się czegoś napić?

- Rzeczywiście, napiłbym się. – Powiedział Fastred, gdy lekko wbiegł po schodach, jak to miał w zwyczaju.

Objęli się z siwowłosym hobbitem śmiejąc się nieco, i Andres poszedł do swej piwniczki na wino, po coś do ugaszenia pragnienia.

- Tak naprawdę, tylko po to tu przychodzę – Powiedział młody hobbit, gdy spróbował świetnego białego wina.

- Oczywiście – zachichotał Andres. – Pij, chłopie, dobrze ci zrobi. I przygotuje cię na ujrzenie arcydzieła, które masz zobaczyć.

- A cóż to za arcydzieło? – Zapytał Fastred, gdy pociągnął następny łyk. – Niezbyt dobrze zapamiętałem to ostatnie.

Sporo z tutejszych dzieł nie było wcale wzorcowej jakości, będąc podarkami albo dziełami, które starzec kupił od przyjaciół i krewnych. Fastred miał nadzieje, że to nowe będzie dużo lepsze, bo przejechał sporo mil, żeby je zobaczyć.

- Wkrótce zobaczysz – powiedział mu dziadek. – Jest wielce niezwykłe muszę rzec. I pomyśleć, że namalowała to jeszcze nie całkiem dorosła dziewczyna.

- Oho! – Chrząknął Fastred. – Nadal masz oko do ładnych dam. Sam się do tego przyznaję. Z pewnością nie otrzymałem tego po ojcu… nie to, żeby matka nie była ładna.

Andres parsknął śmiechem.

– Pomyślisz "ładne dziewczę", kiedy zobaczysz obraz. Tędy młody łajdusie!

Stanęli w pierwszym z okrągłych pokojów, które mieściły bibliotekę i część z zabytków łącznie z kompletną zbroją, która podobno należała do samego Elendila. Miecz, tarcza i włócznia wisiały nad kominkiem.

– A więc kto namalował to zdumiewające dzieło? – Pytał Fastred, kiedy wspinali się po następnych schodach.

- Najstarsza córka Burmistrza, Elanor Gamgee – odpowiedział Andres – Spotkałeś Burmistrza Samewisa, prawda?

- Ano spotkałem, co prawda było to ze dwanaście la temu. – Powiedział Fastred.

Zaczynał łapać zadyszkę. Jego dziadek musi mieć niezwykłe płuca, żeby mieszkać w tej wieży w swoim wieku. – Ale nie spotkałem nikogo z jego rodziny.

- Cóż, przecież nie zabiera ich wszędzie ze sobą – powiedział dziadek. Sam zaczynał być nieco zdyszany. – Następne drzwi mój chłopcze.

- Dzięki za to Potęgom – powiedział Fastred – Jakby było wyżej pewnie musielibyśmy zatrzymać się tu na noc i ruszyć rano.

- Ha! – parsknął Andres. – Oto ja mający trzy razy tyle lat co ty, a daję radę wejść na szczyt wieży bez postoju na złapanie oddechu.

- Żartowałem dziadku. Ale myślę, że powinieneś zwolnić. Może powinienem zamieszkać u ciebie. Myślę, że potrzeba ci kogoś kto się tobą bardziej zaopiekuje.

- Mam twoją babcię i wiele służby, nawet jeśli jedno z nich ma lepkie palce.

- Myślałem, że się jej pozbyłeś dziadku.

- Zrobię to, jeśli znów przyłapię ją na macaniu po kieszeniach mego płaszcza.

- Nie zrobisz tego. Jesteś na to za miękki.

- Ha! Tylko tobie się tak wydaje.

- Wszystko, co musi to zrobić do ciebie wielkie oczy zbitego psiaka i pozwolisz jej zostać jak długo zechce i będzie cię ograbiać za plecami.

- Nie znasz mnie tak dobrze, jak sądzisz, chłopcze.

Fastred znowu się zaśmiał żałując, że nie może usiąść na chwilę, by złapać oddech. Ale w końcu znaleźli się na piętrze mieszczącym galerię.

Trudno tu było wypatrzeć kawałek ściany, którego nie pokrywałyby obrazy. Wiele z nich było portretami ważnych osobistości, o których Fastred ledwie słyszał. Były też portrety postaci historycznych, o których czytał albo słyszał opowieści, ale prawie nie rozróżniał, kto jest kim. Większość to byli elfowie, było sporo dużych ludzi i paru hobbitów wliczając Bilba Bagginsa, którego jego dziadek kiedyś spotkał, a który wiele lat temu odszedł za morze.

_Był najbardziej interesującym hobbitem, jakiego spotkałem, _powiedział mu Andres._ Potrafił opowiadać historie, które jeżyły ci włosy na głowie. Ośmielę się rzec, że podkoloryzował to i owo, ale nie miałem mu tego za złe. Powiedziałem mu, że powinien to wszystko spisać, a on powiedział, że tak zrobi. Teraz Samwise przechowuje księgę. Ależbym chciał mieć jej kopię dla siebie! Być może kiedyś będę miał, kto wie? Niektóre ze szkiców na tej ścianie są jego. Spójrz tu – to Gollum, właśnie ten. Wyobrażasz sobie? _

Fastred rozglądał się po ścianach za nowym obrazem, a wówczas dziadek ujął go pod ramię i poprowadził do zachodniej ściany i wskazał miejsce nad kominkiem, gdzie wisiał portret olejny w bardzo dużej, wymyślnie rzeźbionej złoto malowanej ramie.

Oczy Fastreda rozszerzyły się.

- Kto to jest?

- Nie potrafisz zgadnąć? – Odpowiedział dziadek z niemal tęsknym uśmiechem.

Fastred położył palce na ustach w namyśle. To twarz hobbita, tego był pewien.

A jednak była to twarz niepospolitej piękności, z oczami, które zdawały się spoglądać wprost w jego oczy z góry ze spokojem. Ta twarz skrywała mądrość, smutek, i wiedzę z rodzaju, którego on wcale nie miał ochoty poznawać. I była tam też stałość celu, ślad niewidzialnej stali, była tam żądza wiedzy, i chęć, aby otoczyć ramionami, aby podnosić, aby ochraniać, aby nauczać i organizować i radować się, być może wśród tych, którzy nawet tego nie pragnęli, bo byli zbyt mali na to, aby spojrzeć w górę, aby dostrzec tego, który stał za wysoko, aby mogli go dostrzec. Twarz jednak, jednocześnie prosiła o przyjaźń, o wsparcie i akceptację, o miłość i pokierowanie, nie uchylała się od towarzystwa ani od przyznawania się do błędu. Była to twarz poety, kochanka, wieszcza, bohatera – wszystko razem.

- Frodo Baggins - powiedział Andres miękko, kiedy Fastred długo się nie odzywał. – Był dzieciakiem, kiedy pierwszy raz go widziałem. Jakżebym mógł wtedy zgadnąć, że pewnego dnia okaże się wybrańcem, który zwycięży Władcę i wypełni przepowiednię? Trudno to pojąć nawet dzisiaj. I powiadają, że popłynął za morze wraz z Bilbem. Szkoda, że nie wiedziałem, że wyruszają. Widziałem ich przejazd z tej wieży. Ale nigdy bym nie podejrzewał, że on i Bilbo byli między nimi.

- A więc to Frodo Baggins – powiedział Fastred, kiedy odzyskał głos. – I namalowała to młoda dziewczyna?

- Tak właśnie. A nie widziała go, od kiedy wyrosła z kołyski. Namalowała to ze szkiców, które ktoś dał jej, kiedy kilka lat temu pojechała do Minas Tirith. Niewiarygodne. Mieszkała tam przez rok i nauczyła się wiele od wielkiego elfickiego rzeźbiarza Alkhlokëiona. Słyszałeś kiedyś o nim? To on zaprojektował Argonath.

- Ten portret jest wyraźnie dziełem… kogoś zakochanego. – Powiedział Fastred nie chcąc się przyznać dziadkowi, że nie wie co to Argonath. – A zatem spotkałeś ją? Jaka ona jest?

Miał całkiem niezły pomysł, co do tego, jaka była. Ale musiał zapytać.

- Dokładnie taka, jak myślisz – powiedział dziadek z domyślnym uśmiechem. – I niech ci nie przychodzą do głowy, żadne z twych wielkich pomysłów, mój drogi. Ona nadal ma tylko jakieś 28 lat, jak sądzę, nie jest dorosła.

- Jak wygląda? – Zapytał Fastred zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. – Domyślam się, że sama musi być tak piękna? Albo i nie? Nie, pewnie jest zwyczajna jak pył na drodze. Nie wyłowiłbym jej z tłumu. A jednak miała w sobie coś, co pozwoliło jej stworzyć coś takiego.

Spojrzał na swego dziadka unosząc brwi, czekając aż stary hobbit oświeci go w tej materii. Ale Andres jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

- Niech cię to nie obchodzi, młodzieńcze. Jesteś flirciarzem i bałamutnikiem, a ona jest skarbem swego ojca, oczkiem w głowie. Możesz się spodziewać braku cennych części anatomii, jeśli będziesz za bardzo węszył dokoła niej bez...

- Węszyć dokoła jego córki! – Wybuchnął Fastred. – Co to ja pies jestem? Nie mam takich zamiarów. Chciałem tylko wiedzieć jaka jest. A więc nie powiesz?

- Nie, nie powiem. A co z panną Mayhew? Myślałem, że się jej trzymasz?

- Cóż, ona także jeszcze nie jest dorosła – Westchnął Fastred. – Nie wiem, kiedyś byłem w niej całkiem zadurzony. To było rok temu… a teraz? Nie czuję, jakbym ją znał. Jest bardzo ładna, nie głupia, i przyjemnie bogata. A jednak zastanawiam się czy jest w niej coś czy nie. Dużo mówi, a jednak… nie potrafiłbym ci powtórzyć ani jednej rzeczy, którą kiedykolwiek powiedziała.

Ku jego konsternacji, gdy wypowiedział te słowa, te obrazy Iris, które jeszcze rezydowały w jego sercu zniknęły całkiem, jak ostatnie liście zdmuchnięte z drzewa nagłym silnym, jesiennym wiatrem. Spojrzał na portret i wiedział, że musi poznać tą pannę Gamgee… której nigdy nie widział, nie miał pojęcia jak wygląda, i pewnie miała już kogoś…

- Może nie słuchałeś tak naprawdę? – Spytał Andres.

- Możliwe – powiedział zaskoczony Fastred. – Ale znowuż, może nie miała nic ważnego do powiedzenia. Cóż. Sądzę, że powinienem powiedzieć jej, że po prostu nie jestem dla niej dość dobry. Bo, jak już przy tym jesteśmy, nie jestem.

- W takim razie nie jesteś też dość wiele wart dla panny Gamgee.

- Wiem. Ale może, spróbuję stać się jej wartym.

- Nie jest jeszcze w odpowiednim wieku.

- Tym lepiej. Więc mam czas, aby stać się jej wartym.

- A jak zamierzasz tego dokonać?

- Nie mam pojęcia. Ale coś wymyślę. Albo może zechce mnie, takiego, jaki jestem i wzrosnę jak roślina w słonecznym świetle jej cnót. Nie wiem. Wiem tylko, że muszę ją poznać, choćby tyle. Jeśli to będzie ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobię w życiu.

~O~O~

- Co ty malujesz, Ellie? – Zapytał Tommy jej najmłodszy brat, gdy podbiegł do niej i wpakował się jej na kolana.

- A na co to wygląda? – Zapytała Elanor, odkładając pędzel ogarniając go ramieniem i całując w szczyt kędzierzawej głowy.

Tommy przyjrzał się owalnej drewnianej płytce na sztalugach, stojących w pośrodku okrągłej polanki otoczonej młodymi sosnami. Na środku polanki był elfi krąg, i tam siedziała Ellie ze swoimi sztalugami. Było to jej miejsce do malowania, przynajmniej, gdy pogoda na to pozwalała. Tommy wykrzywiając się spojrzał z bliska na obrazek. Nie miał za dobrego wzroku, więc obracał twarz w te i we w te, aż w końcu zbliżył się bardzo do obrazu.

- Wygląda jak ty – Powiedział w końcu.

Zaśmiała się.

- Bo to ja – powiedziała – tym razem maluje siebie. Fajnie, co?

- Czemu malujesz siebie? – Zapytał – Czemu nie namalujesz mnie?

- Namalowałam ciebie. Pamiętasz? W zeszłym roku.

- Ale czemu nie namalujesz mnie w tym roku? Teraz jestem większy, prawda?

- Może tak zrobię, kiedy to dokończę. Maluję to na prezent urodzinowy dla mamy i taty. Ale nie wolno ci im o tym mówić, obiecujesz?

- Obiecuję – powiedział rękami robiąc iksa na brzuchu. – Co mi dasz na urodziny?

- Nawet jakbym wiedziała, nie powiedziałabym ci głupi – powiedziała ciągnąc za jego jasne loki – to by zniszczyło niespodziankę.

- A wiesz co powiedział ten Toby Gawkroger? - Malec wykręcił się, by spojrzeć na jej twarz.

– Powiedział, że jestem za duży, by siedzieć u ciebie na kolanach. Jestem za duży, Ellie?

- Teraz mi siedzisz na kolanach, prawda? – Powiedziała marszcząc czoło. – Jakbyś był za duży, nie siedziałbyś.

- Czy on się z tobą ożeni, Ellie? – Zapytał Tommy. – Bo on powiedział, że tak.

- Cóż, może sobie zatrzymać prawo do marzeń – powiedziała Elanor siąkając nosem. – Tommy siedź spokojnie, proszę? Jak się będziesz tak wiercił, zrobię tu bałagan, a muszę to skończyć.

- Nie lubię Tobiego Gawkrogera. – Powiedział Tommy obserwując jak macza pędzel w plamie złoto-brązowej farby. – On tak robi, jak ze mną rozmawia.

To mówiąc zsunął się z jej kolan i stanął na bardzo szeroko rozstawionych nogach z założonymi z przodu ramionami spoglądając z zaciekawieniem na wyimaginowane małe stworzenie przez sobą, z głową przekrzywioną w bok i przesadnie mrużąc jedno oko.

- Nie jesteś za duży, żeby siadać na kolanach swej siostry, młodzieńcze? – Powiedział najgrubszym głosem, jaki mógł z siebie wydobyć.

Elanor zaśmiała się na głos.

- A, tak, on tak robi. – Powiedziała.

- Naprawdę tak robię? – Powiedział głos za nimi i oto stał tam Toby Gawkroger w tej identycznej pozie, choć całkowicie tego nieświadomy.

~O~O~

Iris Mayhew siedziała w swym ogrodzie, jej kędzierzawa głowa była pochylona nad pracą. Ona także była malarką, chociaż malowała głównie ceramikę. Malowała śliczne kwiaty, czasem ptaki, motyle, owoce, wszelkie drobne i słodkie rzeczy. Malowała dobrze i Fastred kiedyś uważał to za jedną z jej najbardziej czarujących cech, śliczne dzieła wykonywane przez śliczną dziewczynę. Jednakże teraz czuł jedynie zmęczenie delikatnymi i słodkimi obrazami i tym chronionym światkiem, w którym żyła. Fastred nie raz wewnętrznie dał sobie kopa za swe zadurzone marzenia o zabraniu jej do wieży swego dziadka, o postawieniu jej wysoko ponad tymi nędznymi sprawkami świata leżącego poniżej. Na małym stole przed nią leżało wiele talerzy, niektóre już ozdobione niegustownie, inne czekające na swą kolej. A potem większość z tych skrupulatnie zdobionych talerzy leżało w kawałkach na ścieżce, a jego czoło zdobiło paskudne rozcięcie, bo jeden z nich rozbił się na nim. Pół godziny potem śpiewał wracając raźnym krokiem do domu. Odrzuciwszy kaptur przyciskał chusteczkę do czoła. Nigdy nie czuł się lepiej. Okazało się, że rozcięcie trzeba zeszyć. Zniósł to po męsku wiedząc, że naprawdę na to zasłużył i miał nadzieje, że to najgorsze co będzie musiał znosić. Następnym krokiem było, jak znaleźć pannę Gamgee, i jak do niej uderzyć.

Zrobię u niej zamówienie, pomyślał, gdy rozczesywał szczególnie uparty kosmyk włosów gapiąc się do lustra. Zamówię u niej mój portret, jako podarek dla dziadka. No właśnie. To nie było takie trudne, prawda?

Odłożył grzebień i wypróbował przed lustrem wiele min chichocząc przy niektórych, a potem wypróbował jedną szczególnie zamyśloną, niewiele różniącą się do tej z portretu Froda. Ale jemu zadumanie nie pasowało, nie było w jego stylu. Może beztroska wesołość będzie lepsza? Ale było trudno uzyskać taką minę przed lustrem, osiągnął tylko tyle, że wyglądał śmiesznie. Co pomyślałaby o nim panna Gamgee? Dokładnie ukrył rozcięcie pod włosami i gdyby tylko wiatr zechciał teraz zachowywać się odpowiednio… A w co się ubrać? Matka mówiła, że niebieski mu pasuje, bo podkreśla niebieską barwę w jego niebiesko-zielonych oczach, ale on całkiem nieźle wyglądał w czerwonym, i czerwień będzie bardziej dramatyczna… Ale znowóż, jeśli ubierze się zbyt wymyślnie, jej rodzice pomyślą, że do córki przyszedł jakiś łowca posagów i nie pozwolą mu się zbliżyć…

Następną kwestią było co jej przynieść. Musiał znaleźć odpowiedni prezent, ale co? Nigdy jeszcze jej nie spotkał i nie miał pojęcia co by się jej podobało. Niedawno wprowadził się do dziadka. Był już czas najwyższy, aby przenieść się gdzieś z domu… chociaż wprowadzenie się do dziadka nie było pierwszorzędną opcją. Jednakże staruszek był uradowany, że ma go w pobliżu i było tam tak wiele miejsca. Mógł włuczyć się po wieży i czytać niektóre z książek w bibliotece. Miał zamiar przeczytać którąś do końca, a niektóre były w językach, których nie rozumiał, ale kilka było interesujących. Mógł lepiej sobie obejrzeć te wszystkie dzieła sztuki. A, gdy je obejrzał myśląc wciąż o Elanor poczuł niespodziewanie mroczny impuls.

Z pewnością jest tutaj coś czego jego dziadkowi nie będzie brakowało. Panna Gamgee była dziewczyną, która uwielbiała piekne rzeczy – naprawdę wartościowe, a nie jedynie ładne drobiazgi jak ta Iris. Ach, oto był interesujący mały wazon, czysto biały pomalowany w skomplikowane złote wzory. Elfickie dzieło – bez wątpienia. Smukły i niezwykły, ale nie zbyt ostentacyjny, ani zbyt kruchy – to był odpowiedni prezent. Rozglądając się dokoła spojrzeniem winowajcy ukrył flakon w kieszeni a potem przesunął kilka przedmiotów na półce, żeby brak jednego nie rzucił się w oczy.

~O~O~

– Czy panna Gamgee naprawdę jest taka piękna, Andresie? – zapytała swego męża Oriana Fairbairn. Fastred wyszedł tego ranka mówiąc, że wyjedzie na parę dni. Starsza para siedziała w swoim saloniku na piętrze wieży, on palił fajkę ona naprawiała koszulę. Słońce zniżało się pięknie na zachodzie.

-Że co? – odparł Andres nieobecny, kontemplując właśnie piękny wschód Gwiazdy Wieczornej przez wielkie okno wychodzące na Przystań.

- Pytałam czy Elanor Gamgee jest taką ładną dziewczyną, jaką z niej robią? – Pani Fairbairn powiedziała cierpliwie. Była przyzwyczajona do jego górnolotnych nastrojów.

- Ai, cóż – powiedział wyjmując fajkę z ust i spoglądając na nią w zamyśleniu. – Są tacy co mówią, że wygląda bardziej jak dziewczyna elfów niż hobbitów, ale ośmielę się powiedzieć, że to ci, którzy nigdy żadnej elfiej dziewczyny nie widzieli. W pierwszej chwili myślisz sobie, że to po prostu ładna dziewczyna i zastanawiasz się o co ten raban. A potem widzisz ją przy jej sztuce, albo zasłuchaną w opowieść, albo pracującą w ogrodzie, a wtedy jest jakby otoczona łagodnym blaskiem, i wtedy spojrzy tak, jakby miała właśnie w głowie najcudowniejszą myśl i wtedy wiesz, że ujrzałeś piękno w jego czystości. To jakby bardziej było w środku niż na zewnątrz. Ale nic o tym nie mówiłem Fastredowi. Niech sam ją sobie zobaczy. Nie uznałem za konieczne wspominać też o tym, że ma z tuzin rodzeństwa.

- Ach, Andres, nic się nie zmieniłeś czorcie. – Powiedziała jego żona kręcąc głową i uśmiechając się. – A więc… tak jest zakochany a nawet jej nie spotkał? Myślisz, że cokolwiek z tego będzie?

– To będzie nasza tajemnica Oriano – powiedział Andres spoglądają wkoło i ściszając głos – ale powiem ci, że wybrałem pannę Elanor dla niego. Myślę, że będzie wspaniałą żoną. Pamiętaj, ani słowa nikomu, nawet twej siostrze. Przynajmniej nie do zaręczyn.

Pani Fairbairn roześmiała się w głos.

- Ty stary zbóju! – Nagle spochmurniała – Myślisz, że będzie dla niej dobrym mężem?

- Ośmielę się twierdzić, że tak, kiedy już wyrośnie ze swych egoistycznych kaprysów. – powiedział Andres. – Jest w nim więcej niż tylko jego ciemna uroda i wypucowane ubrania. O wiele więcej. I myślę, że panna Elanor jest właśnie odpowiednią osobą, żeby to z niego wydobyć. W końcu nie na darmo jest córką ogrodnika.

- A co Burmistrz myśli o tym wszystkim? – powiedziała patrząc na męża z pod oka.

- Napiszę do niego jutro rano wyjaśniając mu mój plan. Może trzeba go będzie nieco przekonać ale pochlebiam sobie, że to potrafię.

- Nigdy nie obchodziła mnie bardzo Iris Mayhew – powiedziała po chwili Oriana. – To miła dziewczyna ale było w niej coś co nigdy nie dawało mi spokoju. Robię się nerwowa, gdy za długo jestem w jej towarzystwie. Dobrze jej życzę i mam nadzieje, że wkrótce sobie kogoś znajdzie. Ale i tak jestem zadowolona, że to nie ona będzie jego żoną.

Następnego dnia usłyszał, jak wołała z galerii

- Andres! Co się stało z tym małym, białym wazonem? Nie ma go! Myślisz, że to znowu Corie? Och, wiedziałam, że nie powinnam pozwolić jej wracać, gdy…

- Corie go nie zabrała, kochanie – zawołał Andres ze schodów.

- To, kto…

- Dałem go Fastredowi na prezent dla panny Gamgee – powiedział z wyrazem całkowitej niewinności na twarzy.

~O~O~

Jak się dowiedział z rozpytywania w gospodzie Gamgee mieszkali w Hobbitonie. To było daleko – sto mil. Dalsze pytania doprowadziły go do Bag Endu. Mieszkańcy Hobbitonu byli pełni zaufania. Na drogę założył codzienne ubranie stwierdzając, że najmądrzej będzie nie przyciągać za wiele uwagi. Znalezienie domostwa Burmistrza wymagało trochę pracy, bo było tu teraz wiele dróżek. Ale popołudniu znalazł się w końcu na uliczce Bagshot Row i nie wymagało już wiele żeby stwierdzić, który z górujących nad nią smiali to sławny Bag End.

Nie spodziewał się, że dom będzie praktycznie opanowany przez tłum dzieci. Część bawiła się w podwórzu, jeden huśtał się na bramie, inne tłoczyły na wzgórzu, na którym rósł potężny dąb. Oniemiały próbował je policzyć. Trudno zliczyć coś co jest w ciągłym ruchu, ale w sumie wychodziło, że jest niemal tuzin. Zapewne jest tu wiele dzieci od sąsiadów, niemożliwe, by było ich tak wiele, prawda? Był bardziej niż trochę onieśmielony, bo nie był przywykły do dzieci.

Coś ci jestem winien dziadku pomyślał a potem jego dłoń dotknęła małego wazonu schowanego w kieszeni płaszcza. Zatrzymał się, wyjął go i obejrzał i wówczas zalały go wyrzuty sumienia. Pewnie sam by mi go dał, jakbym poprosił. Cóż, już za późno… Teraz, gdy tak nagle stracił wiatr w żaglach, byłoby mądrzej wycofać się i wrócić do domu. Jak zdoła się przedrzeć przez te wszystkie dzieci? Nigdy nie widział tylu w jednym miejscu, samemu będąc jedynakiem, tylko z kilkoma starszymi kuzynami. Gdy dorastał miał trzech przyjaciół i tyle. Jego kuzyni mieli dzieci ale nie widywał ich za często. Czasem nieco go denerwowały.

Gdy tak stał trzymając wodze kuca i próbując zebrać się na odwagę przejścia przez bramkę, zaskoczyły go ciężkie kroki na ścieżce za nim. Obrócił się i zobaczył hobbita w swoim wieku, silnej budowy, pędzącego ścieżką w dół, z twarzą wykrzywioną złością. Fastred stanął z boku, by go przepuścić a potem przyszło mu coś do głowy.

- Proszę pana – powiedział – ale… czy to tu mieszkają Gamgee?

Brzmiało to trochę głupio, bo dobrze wiedział, że tu. Ale może ten gość poda mu jeszcze jakiejś użyteczne informacje.

- A kto chce wiedzieć? – warknął tamten chłopak, zatrzymując się i spoglądając na Fastreda z urazą. Był wyraźnie wyższy od niego.

- Cóż, ja chcę – powiedział Fastred uznając, że może lepiej było spytać kogoś z mniej popsutym humorem. – Muszę zobaczyć się z Burmistrzem w ważnej sprawie.

- No to powodzenia – wypluł te słowa tamten i przepchnął się obok Fastreda. Wtem zatrzymał się i spojrzał na obcego przez ramię. – A jeśli zechcesz zalecać się do jego najstarszej córki, to też powodzenia. Właśnie dała mi kosza. O tak. Nie mam pojęcia, czego wymagałoby zadowolenie tej dziewczyny. I po wszystkim, co dla niej zrobiłem.

Fastred zamierzał zapytać co on dla niej zrobił ale tamten już zbiegał w dół wzgórza dość szybkim krokiem. Cóż. Ale ten gość nie przyszedł z Bag End ale ze ścieżki po drugiej stronie drogi.

- Hmm… - mruknął Fastred, zastanawiając się co dalej robić. Wracanie do domu zanim się spróbuje, nie wchodziło w grę. Miał wrażenie, że jego dziadek naprawdę chciał, żeby mu się powiodła ta wyprawa. Musi chociaż spróbować. W końcu podszedł do frontowej bramki, na której huśtała się zawzięcie para dzieciaków.

- Przepraszam chłopcy – powiedział a oni przestali się huśtać i wgapiali się w niego i jego kuca. – Czy mogę mówić z waszym tatą? Czy jest w domu?

- Mój tata tu nie mieszka - odpowiedział mu jeden. A drugi powiedział

– A mojego taty nie ma w domu. Powie mi pan o co chodzi?

– Nie ma go w domu? – Powiedział Fastred myśląc, czy powinien być zawiedziony czy nie.

- Jest w mieście, w interesach. – powiedział chłopiec i zeskoczył z bramki. – Mam na imię Robin, sir. Robin Gamgee. Ten tu to mój kuzyn Rollo Cotton. A pańskie imię?

- Fastred, Fastred Fairbairn. Przyjechałem aż z Greenholmu w interesach. A co z twoją mamą? Jest w domu?

Teraz już otoczył go tłumek podrostków, żeby obejrzeć sobie obcego. Jeden z nich, który najbardziej był podobny do Robina ale wyraźnie większy, podszedł bliżej.

- A pan to kto? – Zapytał. – Jestem Bilbo, Bilbo Gamgee. Do usług. Nie widziałem pana w tych stronach.

Fastred powtórzył swe imię a Bilbo zagwizdał przez zęby.

- Fantastycznie! – Powiedział.

Fastred się roześmiał. – Raz spotkałem twego tatę, dawno temu. Mój dziadek kupił ostatnio jeden obraz od waszej siostry. Byłem pod takim wrażeniem jej talentu… i chciałem ją poznać. Jest w okolicy?

- Ano, jest – powiedział Bilbo. – Chce pan zamówić swój portret?

- Właśnie tego bym chciał. – Rzekł Fastred i uśmiechnął się. Chłopak szybko łapał i był całkiem czarujący pomimo utytłanej twarzy i ubrania, a był tak samo brudny, jak jego młodszy brat.

Wtedy otwarto duże okrągłe drzwi i stanęła w nich dorosła kobieta, wraz z młodą dziewczyną, która wyglądała tak, jak starsza musiała wyglądać w młodości. A więc to ona, pomyślał. Nie wyglądała tak jak oczekiwał. Miała kręcące się włosy, jak matka i była dość ładna, ale nic specjalnego. Jednak nadal mógł jej dać szansę. Próbował się nie gapić na nią w poszukiwaniu tego ducha, który potrafił stworzyć ten portret… ale za żadne skarby nie mógł znaleźć. Może to jej siostra, pomyślał z nadzieją. Wygląda dość młodo…Kobieta zeszła ścieżką do furtki. Wyglądała na siłę, z którą należy się liczyć. Córka zbiegła obok niej obserwując go z jawnym zainteresowaniem. Było jasne, że nie jest niezadowolona z tego co widzi.

- Witam – powiedziała Rose Gamgee zatrzymując się przed nim i wycierając ręce w fartuch.

- To jest ee… nie powiedziałeś jak się nazywasz? – spytał Bilbo.

- Fastred Fairbairn z Greenholmu do usług. – odpowiedział Fastred - Rozumiem, że pani jest panią Gamgee?

- Tak, to ja – odpowiedziała – a to moja dziewczynka Rosie, moja druga najstarsza córka. Jeśli szukasz mego męża to jest w tej chwili w Michel Delving w jakiejś ważnej sprawie. Nie spodziewam się go wcześniej jak jutro. Jak jesteś głodny to wstąp na chwilę. Na kolację za wcześnie ale zostało coś w spiżarni.

- Chętnie – powiedział grzecznie – ale…

- On chce żeby Ellie namalowała jego portret – wtrącił się Bilbo.

Kilkoro innych dzieci zgromadziło się wkoło, niektóre wyraźnie starsze od tych, które widział na podwórzu zeszły do nich z pagórka.

- Jest cały czerwony na twarzy – zauważyła ładna dziewczynka z żółtymi włosami – popatrzcie na niego.

Fastred rzeczywiście poczuł, jak się rumieni. Mała Rosie uśmiechnęła się doń ze szczerą przyjaźnią a pozostałe dzieciaki zachichotały.

- Nie dogaduj mu Goldi – pouczyła małą pani Gamgee – to niegrzeczne. A więc nasza Ellie zdobyła sobie sławę, prawda?

- Mój dziadek kupił od niej portret… portret Froda Bagginsa. Byłem bardzo poruszony i pod wrażeniem… jej talentu. Chciałabym, żeby namalowała mój portret, jako prezent dla dziadka. Jest znanym zbieraczem dzieł sztuki i… cóż, jestem pewien, że będzie uradowany.

Dwie małe dziewczynki przysunęły się bliżej. Jedna miała włosy słomiane i piegi, jak pozostali, starsza trzymająca ją za rękę wydawała się w czymś dziwna. Jedno oko miało zeza, a usta były lekko otwarte. Widział już takie przypadku, ale dawno temu.

- Ruby – powiedziała pani Gamgee i słomianowłosa odwróciła się do matki – zabierz tego chłopca i pokaż mu, gdzie jest Ellie, proszę. Tak, Primmie też możesz iść. Nie, reszta zostaje. Nie potrzebuje was wszystkich, byście mu pokazali drogę. Nasza Ellie to jedna dziewczyna nie dziesięć.

Fastred uśmiechnął się swym najbardziej zniewalającym uśmiechem. Spojrzał w dół na dwie dziewczynki, jedna z nich, ta niepełnosprawna chwyciła go za rękę.

- Tędy – powiedziała Ruby – nie zwracaj uwagi na Primrose. Jest trochę… Postukała się w głowę palcem i spojrzała na niego znacząco. – Ale nie skrzywdzi cię.

- Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że może. – Odrzekł uśmiechając się. I uścisnął łagodnie dłoń Primrose. – Prowadź.

Zeszli wąską ścieżką prowadzącą przez zalesiony teren. Było dziwnie spokojnie.

- Jej miejsce do malowania jest tam – powiedziała Ruby. – Widziałeś Toby'ego Gawkrogera? Właśnie stąd odszedł.

- Jeśli to był ten gość, który się ze mną zderzył chwilę temu to tak – odparł Fastred śmiejąc się. – A więc to był odrzucony adorator waszej siostry?

Ruby potaknęła, chichocząc.

- Ożenisz się z naszą Ellie? – Spytała go. Nie wiedział, czemu to pytanie go zaskoczyło.

- Możliwe. – Powiedział z uśmiechem. – Jeśli mnie zechce.

- Ja bym cię zechciała, jakbym była nią. – Powiedziała Ruby. – Ale uważaj na Goldi. Tatko mówi, że jest za młoda na lubienie chłopaków, ale to jej nie powstrzymuje. Lubi każdego, którego zobaczy.

Fastred roześmiał się.

– Jestem trochę dla niej za stary.

- I uważaj też na Merrego i Pippina. – Powiedziała Ruby. – Wyrzucili chłopaków Goatclosetów przez bramę. Ale ty jesteś większy od nich. Primmie nie drap się.

- Goatclosetów? – Spytał Fastred unosząc brwi.

- Ano, to para łobuzów z Zawodzia. – Poinformowała go ważnym tonem. – Tatko nawet nie wpuszcza ich przez bramę, ale próbowali włazić, gdy go nie było. Tatko złapał jednego na oszukiwaniu kogoś w sklepie ich ojca. A ten drugi to mazgaj. Tak zawsze mówi Merry.

Fastred znowu się roześmiał.

– Cóż, spróbuję nie oszukiwać ani nie być mazgajem. – Powiedział, a potem przypomniał sobie o wazonie. Odda go dziadkowi. Albo zapyta o pozwolenie podarowania go Elanor i zapłaci za niego.

- Może Rosie cię zechcę, jeżeli Ellie nie. – Powiedziała Ruby przekrzywiając głowę. – Jesteśmy na miejscu. Tam siedzi, widzisz ją?

Była tam okrągła polanka otoczona sosnami, a pośrodku zobaczył dziewczynę obróconą do nich tyłem, siedzącą przed sztalugami, na których ustawiono kawałek drewna owalnego kształtu.

- Szsz – powiedziała Ruby – robi obrazek dla mamy i taty. Poczekaj chwilę.

Fastred zbliżył się, a serce mu waliło. Dostrzegł, że nosiła słomkowy kapelusz z pod, którego wymykały się włosy koloru bursztynu, sięgające jej na plecy. Miała na sobie poplamiony farbą fartuch i wydawała się tak pochłonięta pracą, że nie wiedziała, że jest obserwowana. I spojrzał na portret, który malowała… dziewczyny z włosami takiego samego koloru jak jej własne, i o twarzy tak słodkiej i ślicznej i pełnej życia, że rozpoznał w nim ducha, tej, która stworzyła portret wiszący w wieży jego dziadka. Zobaczy go wyraźnie – pozna kim jest… i nie zechce go nigdy. Była malarką dusz. Jakże mógł kiedykolwiek pokazać jej swoją? Wstyd przepłynął przez niego, jak powódź. Nigdy nie będzie warty.

- Chodź, Primmie – wyszeptała Ruby do swej siostry – wracajmy…

- Ale musicie mnie przedstawić – powiedział zapominając, że przedstawił się, jako zamawiający obraz a nie przychodzący w konkury, i czując, że nawet jeśli nie zamówi nigdy tego portretu musi ją zobaczyć, choćby raz. Aby tylko zobaczyć czy rzeczywistość pasuje do tego obrazu, który właśnie malowała. A ona odwróciła się… bardzo powoli i spojrzała w jego stronę. I szybko wstała i odsunęła kapelusz, który porwany wiatrem odleciał niezauważony. Słońce oblało jej włosy żarem. Były związane karmazynową wstążką. Ich oczy spotkały się w popołudniowym blasku słońca. Wszystkie ptaki w lesie i na łące zdawało się, że przestały śpiewać i nie zauważył nawet, że wiele dzieci podkradło się do nich by ich obserwować.

I wiedział teraz, że jednak pozwoli jej namalować swój portret. Ona zobaczy go takim, jakim jest naprawdę, tego był pewien, jednak uczyni go takim, jakim mógłby być, tworząc jego portret. On przeczyta opowieść jej ojca, z której poznał jedynie fragmenty i nauczy się imion i twarzy wszystkich jej braci i sióstr, i będzie jadł w jej domu, i wszystko to, co czekało w nim wzrośnie jak kiełki w świetle, aby dosięgnąć nieba… A ona szła powoli w jego stronę zdejmując poplamiony fartuch, i on wiedział teraz, że wszystko co ma jej podarować to on sam, a gdy przyjdzie namalować jego portret to cała jego dusza ukaże się na sztalugach przed nimi, i że kiedyś dwa portrety zawisną obok siebie oświetlone blaskiem zachodu i gwiazdą wieczoru.

koniec


End file.
